1. Field
The following description relates to a semiconductor package, and to, for example, a semiconductor package including a first semiconductor die that is a monolithic type die in which a driver circuit and a low-side output power device are included and a second semiconductor die having a high-side output power device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, demands on portable products have rapidly increased in the electronic product market. To meet the demand of making electronic products portable, parts that are mounted on portable systems are also inevitably produced with minimized size, weight and thickness.
To produce parts that are minimized in size, weight and thickness, various technologies for reducing the size of individual mounted parts are utilized. These technologies include system on chip (SOC) technology for making a plurality of individual devices into one chip, system in package (SIP) technology for integrating a plurality of individual devices into one package, and other similar technologies.
In recent years, with the trends of versatility of functions performed by and the miniaturization of mobile communication terminals, various parts embedded in terminals or modules embedded in a handset apparatus related thereto have been minimized in size. Mobile communication terminals include, for example, portable phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones and various terminals for media, such as MP3 players. Miniaturization technology also applies to other computing products such as tablet computers and new generation small-form-factor notebook computers referred to as UltraBooks. For miniaturization of the modules, studies on implementing parts of passive devices, active devices, and integrated circuit (IC) chips in one package have been attempted.
As a result, the number of module products is increasing, and various kinds of packages have been developed and released to support the growing demand of miniaturized modules. For example, companies have developed various package technologies that simultaneously improve an output power density of a semiconductor device and reduce production cost.
With this effort, 3D stacking technology for three-dimensionally coupling semiconductor dies has developed, and semiconductor packages integrated as compared with the related art have developed. However, since a driver circuit, a low-side output power device, and a high-side output power device are configured in separate semiconductor dies from each other, there are limitations on the integration of semiconductor packages (see Korean Laid-open Patent No. 10-2011-0074570 and US Laid-open patent No. 2013-0043940).